The present invention relates to trays of the type used to display loose items such as individual screws and bolts and more particularly to such trays that are capable of being placed on existing retail store shelves.
Existing displays for small loose pieces such as screws, bolts and nuts typically consist of separate, free standing racks that are placed in retail stores. From the retailers point of view these racks are quite often unacceptable because they require additional floor space and frequently do not complement the existing overall appearance of the store.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide displays that accommodate existing space in retail stores. More particularly, a display tray that could be placed on existing shelving would be most advantageous. It is also preferable to provide a display tray that would be capable of storing both packaged and loose products.